Dnr Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the DNR Show Wiki. This is where bitches both new and old can find out what Derek, Romaine, or the bitches are talking about. Who are Derek and Romaine? Visit www.derekandromaine.com for more information and to create and account and listen. Free two-day trial. Not a fan of DNR? Head over to dnrstudios.com and check out the entire network of podcasts produced on their platform. Rules There will be zero tolerance for abuse, Derek and Romaine can pick on us but we should treat each other with respect. "Respeto. It means respect!" There are additional rules listed under "The Rules" Alphabetical List of Terms A''' * Adam from Sissytown * Adam Sank-Host of the ASS show onthe DNR network * A.D.D. Jeff * The Ali Forney Center (see also "Internship Program") * Amazon Wishlist * Ask the Sexpert * Ass Fungus '''B * Bananas * "Barbara, please!" * Ben in Seattle * "Better Off Med" DNR Cruise 2018 * Betty Burritos * Billy in Philly * Bitches * Bloop Bloop Bloop * "Boobs it is!" * Boy Butter * Brenda! * Brian, Mike's Husband C * Caller 69 * "Caller, you say______." * The Cantina (in-studio; not the Taco Bell Cantina) * Cheap Brad (FKA Cheap Lesbian Brad) * Chicken Pot Pie (see also "Pot Pie") * Chocolate Caviar * Chris in Pittsburgh * Critter Chat * Cruises (see also "DNR Cruises") * "Cum on my back or chest." D''' * (Near) Death Train * Derek Doll * Derek Hartley * Deredactyl * The Dildo Whisperer * Dollywood (see also "Great Smoky Weekend") * Donnie (a.k.a. "The Worst") * Doria Biddle * Doris Open * DNR Cruises * DNR Studios '''E * Eric, a.k.a. Trixie * Erik Rhodes F''' * The Facility * Fag!! * Flames, Flames, on the sides of my face. * Frank DeCaro * Fridonnay �� '''G * Garlic Tampon * Genealogy * "Girls, girls, girls!" * Gurl Please! * Glitter Bomb * Great Smoky Weekend * Greg the Cupcake (Cum Keg) H''' * Hair story ���� * Hags * Hedda Lettuce: One of the oldes living drag kween...has be MIA in Mexico. * Hooker Hotline (FKA "Timeshifter Hotline") * "Hot Mex" DNR Cruise 2017 * "Hurricane Bianca 2: From Russia With Hate" (movie) '''I * "I paid for this experience!" * Internship program (see also "Ali Forney Center") * Iris, Romaine's wife J''' * Januay * JayBee - Former intern now turned producer * Jayson "Whaaaaat is haaaaappening?" * Jeff in Palm Springs * Johnny Cankles * Johnny Cupcakes '''K * Katie (a.k.a. Chief Katie Officer) L''' * Lady Bunny * Lardy Flick: DNR nemesis on the facility(SiriusXM) * Last Call * LaundroMatt * The Lost Episode * Lez be honest * "The Love Cruise" DNR Cruise 2017 * Long time listener, first time hooker * '''M * Marc in Minnesota (FKA Marc in New Jersey) * Mangroomer * Maternity Pants * Meta Player * Monga Wonga Titties * Monotone Marc (FKA the other Marc in New Jersey) * Moonshine and Cooter * Murder Mug * "My Girl's Pussy" (song) N''' * "Natalie? Natalie? Natalie?" * Near Death Train * New York City * Nicole * Norman '''O * "Oh, for fuck's sake!" * "Ow, my eye!" * P''' * Parody songs * Poopin' in the Shower * Positano-Pussitano-Pussytown * Pot Pie (see also "Chicken Pot Pie") * Princess Anne of Boston * Prison Purse * "Project X" DNR Cruise 2019 (see also "X19") * Pterodactyl (see "Deredactyl") * Pussy Juice '''Q * ? R''' * Regular Callers * Richard Simmons AKA Dan: Jayson what is happening sweetiee! * Romaine Patterson * Romie PiePants '''S * Season of Giving * Shade Bell ��️ * Shame Bell * Shmoo * "Sirius " (whispered) * Snow Donuts * Staff Members * Stanton in Austin ���� * Staph Infection * Studio A * Studio B (see also "Video Studio") * "Suck it, Stanton!" * "Supplies!" * Survivor-Sucks Dan T''' * Taco Bell Cantina * "That's racist." * The Owlery * The Pattersons * Too Soon! * Trying to find shoes to match this belt. * Tyler in NorCal * TYJacking '''U * ? V''' * Video Studio (see also "Studio B") '''W * "What the fuck, Florida?" * Wayward Tom * What's your gay problem? * Why it gotta be black? X''' * "X19" DNR Cruise (see also "Project X") '''Y * ? Z * Zip It Latest activity Category:Browse Category:LGBT Category:Radio Category:Show Category:SiriusXM Category:Podcast Category:Gay Category:Lesbian Category:Talk Show Category:Radio Show